It is well known that search engines can provide a list of linked results for users who have input a series of alphanumeric characters, characters, word, or series of words to search from. Search engines are made up of elaborate databases that utilize word matching with programmed logic tools to sort through information present in, or available to, the search engine database to generate the search results for the user. Currently, searching for data using a search engine via nearly every online search mechanism functions by the user inputting a searched for term or terms into an input box via the user interface and then clicking on (selecting) a button labeled “search” or by pressing the return key. The terms are passed to the server search program and database where terms used by the user generate matches based upon the term, combination of terms or programmed logic present in the search database. The results are displayed for the user, usually via an html type of page with a predetermined number of results and many others available through numbered and paginated cached or centrally served results.
Conventional models address the current search format that people have grown familiar with and that engineers have grown accustomed to programming and maintaining. These models generate search results based upon the text entered into the search box by the user. Some search mechanisms also allow the user to enter a date range, such as online newspaper searches, to further filter the search results and provide a more refined range of results in the process. Other advanced search parameters include numeric range, file format, usage rights, and where in a document the searched for term appears. Each one of the searchable parameters above may help generate refined results once the search is initiated by the user. Each search parameter is defined by entering information in a box or clicking upon information in a drop down menu or list.
Unfortunately, the existing conventional uses have certain limitations in use, distribution, and deployment. By employing a system that solely emphasizes the ‘text in a box’ searching style with a database results program left to find matching text with some custom tools and rules, the broad limitations of search quickly become apparent when the user is presented with over 100,000 search matches by the search engine database system. The search engine database system generates information in response to the user's search request. While utilizing the advanced search tools available above can help refine results, the process is burdensome from a user interface perspective. The process does not provide enough useful search parameters to truly generate a search engine response that is commensurate with currently available technological resources in terms of search parameters, database design, programming, and user interface.